paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sucked In: Part 3
(If you've read the first two parts, then let's just skip this part before the action happens. If not, I'm a little stretched for time here so I'm giving you the short version: Rocky and I got mystically transported to my game, Dragon's Dogma, set at the point I was on at the time. Ever since we got our gear, we went out to the world of Gransys and leveled as much as we could. Occasionally, we went back to town (which was not shown on the story) to sell our materials (you can never have too much gold) and possibly change our vocations (classes). Now, we journey through the Everfall, gathering 20 wakestones (same as the game) and facing off against the final boss. From this point on, Rocky counts as my pawn) Stats: Reece (now a Warrior) Level 77, 2759 HP Rocky (now a Sorcerer, but did take 2 overall levels worth of Fighter) Level 77, 1894 HP (We split up for some time, and you get more XP fighting alone. How Rocky survived that is a miracle) (At the Everfall...) Rocky: Why do they call it the Everfall? (I toss Rocky over the edge as he falls through the top of the sky, screaming) Rocky: Where am I? Reece: Still here! Grab on to a ledge; any ledge, it doesn't matter! Everything here can drop wakestones and wakestone shards! (Rocky falls on a ledge instead; he consumes 2 Potent Greenwarish (a healing item) to restore his HP) Reece: Or that... Rocky: "Chamber of Hestitation"... (I join him) Reece: What lurks behind this door was conjured from means unspeakable. The heads regrow endlessly until the beast at last falls dead. We will be fighting the Archydra Rocky: What is an Archydra? Reece: It's a hydra, however, the heads grow back without end Rocky: So... it's asexual? Reece: Dude. Really? Rocky: Well, it does reproduce its heads without the need for mating Reece: Ugh.. I think I'm gonna be sick... Rocky: Here, take this bag I fashioned from those hellhound hides. We have enough bodily fluids spewing out in the game is it stands. Vomit doesn't need to be seen here Reece: Thanks-- (vomits) and please, for the love of the Maker, NEVER mention the word "asexual" again Rocky: Noted (They appear in a coliseum-style room with the Archydra waiting for them) Reece: Rocky, you got your fire spells ready? Rocky: All that I could bring. I even have the one that summons meteors if it's necessary that space rocks need to be falling on things Reece: Great. When I climb up on a head, target it with a fire spell or give me a fire enchantment on my weapon, whichever you prefer. Fire works well against this thing Rocky: I could do both Reece: Even better. (My battle cry: From whence you came, you shall remain!) Rocky: (His battle cry: For Grigori! Mayhap I be granted his power!) (Suddenly (and from here on, cameos may be possible)) Flippy: Need some help? Flippy: Level 88, Fighter(all 88 levels), 3619 HP Reece: Flippy? How did you get here? Flippy: I don't know. But it seems we share a common goal. Wait, who the heck is that? Splendid: Flippy, let's work together this time! What happened last time was just a misunderstanding. Splendid: Level 174 (yes, the level cap is higher than 100; it's 200 here), Mystic Knight (27 levels in Fighter, 25 levels in Mage and Sorcerer), 6915 HP Reece: Splendid and Flippy working together? Now I've seen it all Rocky: They seem to have the same goals as we do: get out of here Reece: How much for the both of you? Flippy: Uh, actually, since you know us so well... we won't charge Splendid: Yeah, it wouldn't be fair Rocky: Thank you, guys! Now, where were we... Reece: Defeating this freak of nature? Rocky: Right (An epic battle ensues between Reece, his party, and the Archydra. Amazingly, no one is lost in the battle. And even more amazingly...) Reece: Well, would you look at that. 20 wakestones! Rocky/Flippy/Splendid: Let's get out of here! (After going through the Everfall once more, they all grab the same ledge where the portal awaits) Reece: Here you go Quince, 20 wakestones. Bring on the final encounter Quince: Are you sure about this? The time for return is now. If you continue down this path, you cannot return. Reece: We don't want to return. None of the 4 of us Quince: Very well. I see you are reluctant to stay any longer and I will not block your path, for reasons that are your own. But remember well: An Arisen different than the one you expect to see will be waiting for you, at her throne. You see, Savan, the original seneschal, what you would call a god, was ended by the Arisen that currently sits atop her seat as the current god. Only by beating her could you return to whence you came Reece: How do you know where we came from? Quince: There's a map in your pocket Reece: O_o Awkward... Quince: The way forward is open. Go towards the north and you will set upon her throne Reece: Thank you. (At the throne after a half-hour search) Reece: Arisen! We have come for you! Arisen: You would do well to call me "Seneschal" Reece: Not after we are finished with you Flippy/Splendid: We want to go back home so we can continue living out our short lives Reece/Rocky: And we just want to go home! Seneschal (also my original Arisen): Flippy, Splendid, I will teleport you home. Your existence matters naught Flippy: Yes! Splendid: Think of the lives I could have nearly saved Seneschal: As for you, Rocky and Reece, neither of you are Arisen. However; some unfathomable force has brought you here. I must accept our challenge because of this Reece: Lucky for me, I brought THIS! (stabs my Arisen with the Godsbane Blade) Seneschal: I will get my revenge! (Cut back to my living room where me and Rocky teleport back to) Rocky: What the heck just happened? Reece: I think we won Rocky: Whatever. It's time to put a wrap on this episode for good Reece: Agreed, man. We need a break anyway Rocky: So when should the next episode come out? Reece: To be honest, I haven't really scheduled for when the next episode should come out Rocky: How about someday whenever you feel like it? Reece: Alright, I guess... (You heard us; the next episode will come out whenever I feel like making it) THE END Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Violence Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Parts Category:Rocky's Awesome Life/episodes